Good Wife
by AnchoFishyMochi
Summary: Hyukjae, istri seorang pengusaha muda bernama Lee Donghae ingin sekali membantu Donghae menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya yang banyak. Tapi, ia tak bisa apapun karena ia memang tak handal dalam melakukannya. Bagaimana reaksi donghae melihat keadaan rumahnya setelah sang istri 'membersihkan' rumahnya? Haehyuk! Warning! NC-17 / NC-21 *i dont know*


'Good Wife'

Cast : Haehyuk

Rated : M

Genre : romance, family, yadong(?)

Summary : Hyukjae, istri seorang pengusaha muda bernama Lee Donghae ingin sekali membantu Donghae menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya yang banyak. Tapi, ia tak bisa apapun karena ia memang tak handal dalam melakukannya. Bagaimana reaksi donghae melihat keadaan rumahnya setelah sang istri 'membersihkan' rumahnya?

Warning! This is YAOI! If you don't like, don't read! Enjoy polarise

.

.

.

"Hyukkie~ aku pulaang~!" seru seorang namja tampan disebuah rumah berwarna biru tersebut. Namja bernama Donghae atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari kantor karena masih memakai setelan jas lengkap.

"selamat datang, Hae~ kau ingin makan malam? Atau mandi?" Donghae terlihat agak terkejut dengan sapaan Hyukjae, istrinya. Bukan karena ucapannya melainkan keadaan Hyukjae yang Sexy~

"atau aku?" Hyukjae tengah memakai apron berwarna merah muda yang HANYA menutupi bagian perut dan bagian privatnya saja.

"kau mulai nakal, Hyukkie?" Donghae mendekati istrinya sambil menyeringai senang. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya melihat donghae dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"bukankah ini yang kau suka, hum?" Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya dileher Donghae, masih tetap dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"melihatmu hanya memakai apron ini membuatku bergairah Hyukkie~ kau sungguh sexy, dan manis mengenakan ini." Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae dengan seduktif.

"aku hanya ingin menyambutmu dengan cara yang berbeda, jadii~ umm.. seperti ini…" Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya malu. Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat istrinya yang nakal tapi ternyata pemalu ini.

Chu~

"saranghae Hyukkie." Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir Hyukjae, Hyukjae hanya menundukan kepalanya malu.

"nado Hae~ ump!" Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae lagi kali ini lebih intens. Hyukjae hanya pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Donghae. Toh, ia juga menyukainya.

"hnhh~ umhh~ haa~" Hyukjae terus mendesah pelan saat lidah Donghae memasuki mulutnya dan beradu dengan lidahnya.

"aah~ haee~ aaaahhh~" akhirnya Hyukjae bisa mendesah kuat karena Donghae telah melepaskan ciuman mereka, tangan Donghae turun menuju butt Hyukjae dan mengelus holenya.

"oohh~ Haee~ janganh menjilaatnyaah~!" Hyukjae kembali mendesah karena Donghae menjilat area telinganya yang sensitive itu.

"saat aku bekerja, aku selalu mengingat tubuhmu yang sensitive ini, dan suara desahanmu yang menggoda, Hyukkie." Donghae menjilat pipi Hyukjae seduktif.

"aah~ Haee~ jangaanhh mengodaahh ituhh~!" Hyukjae berpegangan pada bahu Donghae merasakan tangan Donghae mengelus penisnya yang mulai tegang dibalik apron yang saat ini hanya menggantung dibahunya.

"dan juga nipple serta penis imutmu juga Hyukkieeh~" Donghae merapalkan(?) kata-kata mesum ke Hyukjae yang membuatnya semakin turn on.

"aaah~ Haeee~ aaahh~ oohh~" Hyukjae hanya mendesah lagi merasakan tangan-tangan lincah Donghae mengurut penisnya dan mencubit nipplenya gemas.

"aakhh! Aah! Haee~" Hyukjae merasa sedikit sesak dibagian holenya karena 2 jari Donghae sudah masuk kedalam holenya.

"Hyukkiee~ aku suka tubuhmu yang sensitive ini~ membuatku semakin bergairaahh~" Donghae menjilat area leher Hyukjae dan membuat tanda hickey disana.

"aaahnn~ Haeee~ sentuuhh~ akuhh~" Hyukjae terus mendesah tanpa henti, Donghae meraba semua titik sensitifnya membuat tubuhnya semakin panas.

"aaah~ akuuu takhh tahannhh lagiii haee~ !" Hyukjae membungkukan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan pantatnya yang seksi ke Donghae.

"akuh inginh penismuuh~ akuuh ssetiapph wakhhtuuh memihhkirrkanhh penishhmuhh~!" Hyukjae berkata tak jelas karena Donghae masih meraba-raba penis mungilnya.

"Hyukkiie~" Donghae melepaskan kancing celana dengan terburu-buru dan menurunkan dalamannya.

Jleb!

"I love you, Hyukkieeh~ aahh~" Donghae menghujam hole Hyukjae dengan sekali sentak, ia mengecup telinga istrinya.

"aaahh~ aaah~ ahh!"

.

.

.

.

Chrip! Chrip! Chrip!

Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya dipagi yang cerah ini. Mereka telah melakukan aktifitasnya seperti memberi makan anak-anak mereka ataupun pergian untuk mencari makan.

Berbeda dengan namja manis berambut sweet brown ini, ia hanya duduk bengong diatas kasurnya bersama sang suami yang telah pergi bekerja.

HYUKJAE POV

Huuh~ seperti biasanya, disaat aku bangun Hae sudah tak ada disampingku. Ia telah pergi bekerja.

Sebaiknya aku ke kamar mandi dulu, badanku lengket semua! Urgh!

SKIP!

CEKLEK!

Aku pergi menuju dapur dan melihat sebuah piring berisi nasi goreng kimchi, kesukaanku. Urgh! Aku merasa tak berguna sama sekali!

Aku mengambil sendok dan memakannya karena sedari tadi malam aku belum makan, kalian tahukan aku sedang kemarin malam?

Aku istri yang tak berguna bagi Hae…

Sedari kecil, aku dibiasakan hidup 'enak' oleh keluargaku. Semua pekerjaan rumahku dikerjakan oleh pembantuku, aku hanya bisa belajar dan berlatih dance sesuai perintah ayahku.

"haah~ aku memang sama sekali tak berguna~" ingin menangis rasanya karena tak bisa membereskan rumah dan membantu Donghae.

Disini akulah 'istri' Donghae, tapi kenapa semua pekerjaan rumah dikerjakan oleh donghae? I so useless.

Aku melirik sebuah apron yang berada disebelah kursiku, sepertinya Donghae habis memakainya.

GREB!

For Donghae! I'll try my best to become perfect house-wife(?)

Aku segera memakai apron itu dan membawa piring yang sudah bersih isinya(?) kedalam tempat cuci piring.

"yosh! Hari ini aku harus beres-beres rumah! Fighting!"

_OTHER PLACE_

"yak! Apa ini hah?! Kau ini lulusan SMA atau universitas? Hal sepele seperti ini saja kau tak bisa?!" disebuah kantor, terlihat namja tampan yang sedang mengomeli anak buahnya yang telah berbuat kesalahan dalam menulis sebuah laporan keuangan atau pretty cash.

"mianhanda Donghae-sshi…" sang anak buah hanya menelan ludah takut dan terus menunduk, takut melihat wajah seram Donghae jika marah.

"hei! Coba lihat, Donghae-sshi terlihat lebih tampan ya jika sedang marah?" ucap seorang pegawai wanita yang memang sengaja melihat disela pintu ruang Donghae yang terbuka sedikit.

"iya! Ah~ sayang sekali ia sudah mempunyai istri!" ujar pegawai wanita satunya.

"hei! Jika kau berani merebut Donghae-sshi dari Hyukjae-sshi aku akan membunuhmu! Mereka itu cocok!" oh! Sepertinya wanita ini seorang fujoshi kawan-kawan.

"tak bisakah jiwa anehmu itu muncul? Jiwa fu-fu apa itu? Selalu mengusik telingaku!" tuh kan, ia memang seorang fujoshi.

"wae? Menjadi fujoshi itu seru tau! Aku jadi dekat dengan Hyukjae-sshi, istri Donghae-sshi yang manis itu! Kau harus melihatnya! Jika Hyukjae-sshi ke kantor!" ujar wanita itu dengan gembira.

"iya, ya! Eh? Gawat! Ayo cepat kembali!" seru wanita tersebut sambil menarik wanita fujo itu kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Minra-sshi! Tolong kau urus masalah pretty cash dan ajari pegawai ini!" ujar Donghae sambil menyerahkan data-data keuangan ke wanita berjiwa fujoshi itu yang ternyata sekertarisnya.

"ne, Donghae-sshi."

TET! TET! TET! TET!

"ah! Istirahat? Selamat istirahat semua!" ujar Donghae sambil menatap pegawainya satu per satu dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

DONGHAE POV

Hah~ hari yang melelahkan! Untung saja, sehabis memarahi pegawai leletku itu langsung istirahat!

"Hyukkie~ bogoshipo~" aku meraih sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang berada di meja kerjaku, foto itu adalah foto istriku yang manis dan sexy.

Chu~

Seperti inilah kebiasaaanku tiap hariku jika istirahat, aku selalu mencium foto Hyukkie yang seperti aku mencium dirinya.

Hah~ aku sungguh rindu padanya.

"pe-permisi Donghae-sshi, ini kopi anda." Oke, cleaning servisku ini sedang mengganggu aktifitas sakralku.

"ne, taruhlah dimeja."

Tuk!

Aku mengambil kopi itu setelah si cleaning servisku pergi, sepertinya aku juga harus sarapan.

Jika kau ingin tau, semua peralatan diruanganku ini terdapat tulisan 'I 3 HYUKKIE' yah~ semuanya!

Gelas kopiku, kotak bekalku, pensil, buku, dll yang aku desain sedemikian rupa, jadinya aku selalu mengingat dirinya. Dan juga itu sarannya sih.

"tunggu aku dirumah ne?" aku bergumam pada foto Hyukkie yang menampilkan dirinya sedang tersenyum manis dan menampakan gummynya yang imut.

DONGHAE POV END

_AT NIGHT_

"Hyukkie~ aku pulang~" donghae berseru sambil membuka pintu rumahnya, ia berpikir jika ia akan disambut dengan tubuh naked lagi oleh istrinya.

BRUK!

"a-apa-apaan ini?!" Donghae kaget dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan tas kantornya setelah melihat pemandangan dirumahnya.

Rumahnya terlihat berantakan, vas-vas bunga di meja berjatuhan dan pecah, lukisan-lukisan di dinding berserakan dilantai.

Kotoran-kotoran yang tercecer dimana-mana, keadaan rumahnya seperti habis terkena badai besar.

"Hyukkie?! Dimana kau?!" Donghae bergegas mencari istrinya yang tak tau dimanakah gerangan *eeaak!*

"Hyukkie?! Kumohon, jawablah!" Donghae membuka setiap pintu dirumah besarnya itu, entah tangannya tidak bocel.

"Hyukkie?!" Donghae membuka pintu kamar tidurnya bersama sang istri dan ia melihat sebuah gundukan dikasurnya yang ia yakini istrinya tersebut.

"Hyukkie? Waeyo? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Donghae sambil menyibakkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh istrinya itu.

Glup!

Donghae menelan ludah gugup melihat keadaan istrinya yang begitu menggiurkan, istinya hanya memakai kemeja yang kebesaran tentunya milik donghae, kancing kemeja yang tak disatukan(?) serta tak memakai bawahan apapun.

Hyukjae menggeliat bangun dan kaget melihat Donghae yang berada didepannya saat ini. Ia mulai terisak mengingat kegiatannya tadi pagi.

"hiks… mianhae Hae… hiks… aku.. hiks…" Donghae tak kuasa mendengar istrinya yang menangis sambil menatapnya dengan takut itu, ia segera memeluk Hyukjae dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"tenanglah Hyukkie, bicaralah pelan-pelan." Ujar Donghae masih mengelus punggung istrinya dan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

"hiks… aku mengacaukan hiks semua… a-aku berniat untuk hiks me-membersihkan rumah kita, tapi hiks tapi…"

"sssh~ kumohon, jangan menangis Hyukkie~" Donghae semakin membenamkan wajah dan tubuh Hyukjae dipelukan hangatnya sampai Hyukjae merasa tenang.

"ceritakan padaku Hyukkie, apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini, hum?" Tanya Donghae lembut sambil mengelus rambut istrinya, Hyukjae melepaskan pelukan Donghae. Ia sudah agak mendingan karena dipeluk dengan hangat oleh suaminya itu.

"aku berniat untuk membersihkan rumah kita, tapi saat aku menyalakan vacuum cleaner, ia malah memberontak dan aku tak bisa mengendalikannya karena aku pertama kali menggunakan itu, jadi… semua barang kita… hiks… aku mengacaukan rumah… hiks… aku melakukannya semua untukmu Hae... tapi…" ujar Hyukjae mengeluarkan seluruh unek-uneknya, Donghae tercengang mendengarkan penjelasan istrinya.

'kau melakukan ini untukku, Hyukkie?' batin Donghae terharu,

GREP!

"Hyukkie~." Ujar Donghae sambil kembali memeluk kembali hyukkie. Hyukjae terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Donghae, ia pikir Donghae akan memarahinya karena telah menghancurkan rumah.

"aku sangat bahagia sampai aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kau melakukan semua ini demiku, terima kasih." Ungkap Donghae masih memeluk Hyukjae.

"hae? Kau tak memarahiku?" Tanya Hyukjae polos.

"untuk apa aku memarahimu, chagi? Aku sangat bahagia saat ini, kau selalu dan hanya melakukan yang terbaik demiku. Aku merasa suami yang paling bahagia didunia ini." Ungkap Donghae tersenyum lembut, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus pipi halus Hyukjae.

"saranghae Hyukkie... hanya kau yang bisa memberiku kebahagian seperti ini." Donghae masih tersenyum lembut, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Hyukjae.

"hiks…. Nado saranghae Hae~" Hyukjae merasa beruntung memiliki suami yang sangat pengertian seperti Donghae.

Chu~

Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae yang lembut, sebenarnya ia tak bisa menahan dirinya sejak tadi karena melihat tubuh seksi didepannya ini =.=

"aaah~ aahh~ Haee…"

Donghae mendorong pelan Hyukjae hingga ia telentang dikasur, Donghae menciumi wajah Hyukjae dan turun ke lehernya.

Ia menjilat, menyesap, dan sedikit menggigit kulit leher Hyukjae hingga membekas kemerahan disana.

"aahh~ jangan menjilat nippleku Haee~" Hyukjae memegang pundak Donghae, ia merasa geli dengan tingkah Donghae.

"ummhh~ tidak Hyukkie~ kali ini aku tak akan mendengarkanmu." Ujar Donghae sambil mengelus penis Hyukjae yang hard, ia terkekeh.

"aku akan memanjakanmu, Hyukkie. Karena kau telah berkerja keras." Donghae mengocok penis Hyukjae.

"aaah~ aannhhh! Ooohh~" Hyukjae makin mendesah keras saat Donghae menjilat dan menyesap batang penisnya, ia merasa pusing akan kenikmatan ini.

"Haee~ a-akuuhh aakkkhhh!" Hyukjae menyemprotkan cairannya dan langsung ditelan oleh Donghae.

"you're very cute, Hyukkie." Donghae menjilat cairan yang tersisa ditelapak tangannya, ia menatap intens wajah Hyukjae yang memerah karena merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat.

Donghae melumat lagi bibir Hyukjae yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan desahan seksinya, membuat nafsunya semakin tinggi(?)

"aku sudah tak tahan lagi, Haee~ masukan punyamu kedalam diriku~" Hyukjae memegang penis besar milik Donghae yang membuat penis itu semakin tegang karena elusan dari telapak tangan Hyukjae.

"baiklah, jika istriku yang imut dan sexy ini meminta." Donghae mengarahkan penisnya ke hole Hyukjae yang berkedut-kedut.

"akh! Ahh! Ngh!"

Jleb!

Donghae menggenjot hole Hyukjae dengan cepat, hingga membuat Hyukjae mendesah keras. Donghae mengarahkan kepalanya ke wajah Hyukjae dan mengecup bibir itu.

"aaahh! Haeee~"

"hyukkieee!"

SPLUT!  
CROOT!

Permainan panas mereka berakhir dengan kelelahan yang mendera tubuh kedua, mereka segera memasuki dunia mimpi dengan Donghae yang memeluk Hyukjae erat, seakan tak mau ia pergi dari sisinya.

_KEESOKAN HARINYA_

Donghae seperti biasanya bangun lebih pagi dan mandi karena yahh… tubuhnya yang lengket akibat permainan panasnya bersama sang istri.

"hae?"

Donghae menengok kebelakang dan melihat Hyukjae duduk sambil melihatnya membersihkan rumahnya –karena ia suka kebersihan-

"ah~ kau sudah bangun, hyukkie?"

"mianhae, Hae." Hyukjae menunduk, Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ia berjalan kearah Hyukjae yang masih bertengger di kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"gwaenchana Hyukkie, tak usah minta maaf. Oke?" Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae.

"aku berangkat dulu, Love. Saranghae." Donghae segera pergi ke kantor karena ia telah memakai setelan kantornya. Hyukjae tersenyum dan bergumam "nado saranghae, Hae."

.

.

.

"um… Donghae-sshi." Sapa salah satu pegawai kantornya, Donghae menoleh ke arahnya.

"wae?"

"um… ada apa dengan kemeja anda?" pegawai itu menatap horror bekas gosong setrika dipunggung kemeja bossnya itu.

Donghae tersenyum dan membuat pegawainya itu meleleh.

"ini adalah bukti kecintaan seorang istri kepada suaminya. Ia telah berkerja keras." Donghae tersenyum lagi mengingat Hyukjaenya.

'aah~ aku merindukanmu hyukkie~'

END!

*tepar*

Baru kali ini saya menulis FF rated M readers #mimisan

Maaf, jika NCnya kurang HOT *bow


End file.
